


Learning to love

by rarepairqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ft Hanamiya's mood swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about getting past the outer shell of Hanamiya and finding out he could be just as dorky and awkward as Sakurai that made Imayoshi's heart ache a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to love

**Author's Note:**

> All I remember was having a skype conversation with a friend we started talking about ImaHana and this kind of...came to me?
> 
> Also there needs to be more fluffy ImaHana okay? Okay.

 

It wasn't that Imayoshi didn't _want_ to be affectionate, it was that he didn't know _how_. Now that wasn't to say that he needed to research '30 date ideas' or listen to Momoi's advice on what to say to a girl in order to charm her, no he had a very different problem;

Makoto Hanamiya had more mood swings than a teenage boy should.

That was Imayoshi's problem.

One minute the second year could be pining for the exhausted after-sex cuddles that the other captain could give, within twenty minutes of that he'd be shoving the third year away with a grimace mumbling about how weird it felt. It was like the rules of this elaborate game kept changing. At first Imayoshi didn't really mind, he was dating the troublesome captain for more than the sex after all, he found it intriguing to be caught up in the spider's web and at the same time be playing mind games with him. However as the weeks and months drew on, he began to realise that this game of theirs was starting to wear his patience down.

He was off to college after that year, he wanted to either settle down already or cut this relationship off completely. It wasn't that he didn't like Hanamiya, it was somewhat the opposite actually, but it was also that he'd be more trouble than he was worth once Imayoshi was at college. That and the captain would be back to being an underclassman again and it wouldn't do to be living such a raunchy sex life if he found someone else.

"Shouichi~" Hanamiya pined over the phone. "My team is full of assholes, come over and make me forget about them?"

Imayoshi sighed, a small smile tugging at his otherwise straight face. "Can't, I'm busy."

"Boo you whore." The light-hearted insult came through the receiver. In truth, he wasn't busy at all, he just couldn't be bothered to deal with Hanamiya's crap that afternoon. His own team were in serious need of an ass-whooping with Aomine's lateness and Wakamatsu's temper both causing the captain grief.

"Hmm, says the one." He replied. "I'm pretty sure you're angling for a fucking."

"You know me so well."

"The answer is still no Makoto."

Hanamiya let out a huff of frustration, Imayoshi winced slightly, as much as he wanted to play off his feelings as a simple infatuation; there was a certain pang in his chest whenever he felt as if he was being a bad boyfriend.

"...Can I ask you something?" He found himself speaking without really thinking.

"Uh sure?"

"What do you want out of this...relationship?" He figured that it was probably safer to ask over the phone rather than in person where Hanamiya could evade the question by kissing him.

"Why? Someone been saying shit?" The defensive edge on the other's voice said it all really.

"I'm thinking about the likelihood of this relationship lasting when I go to college." It was a case of 'go big or go home' now he supposed. Plus Hanamiya preferred it when he just got to the point and cut out all the bullshit.

There was a silence on the other end for a few moments, Imayoshi thought the other had ended the call before a slightly ragged breath came through.

"I...I don't know?" All trace of the defensive edge had vanished and Imayoshi could hear the seldom heard voice of the confused teenager that Hanamiya really was. "What about you?"

He had anticipated the question but hadn't gotten an answer prepared. "I'm not sure either."

"Well that's fucking great isn't it."

And there was the mood swing. Although Imayoshi couldn't really blame him, underneath it all Hanamiya was actually quite fragile and this had almost been a direct attack on everything he knew. He decided, given this bombshell he had just dropped, that paying his boyfriend a visit would be a good idea.

"I'm coming over." He stated, if he posed it as a question then god knows what Hanamiya would've said. There was a small grunt before the call went dead, a wordless acceptance.

After making sure his family didn't require him that evening - it was barely five but it seemed that Hanamiya had this ability to make days blur together - Imayoshi grabbed his wallet and the familiar Touou jacket before heading towards the train station. He didn't really know what he was going to do once he got to Hanamiya's. It would all hang on what mood the other was in when he arrived, sometimes Imayoshi likened this relationship to playing a game of chess against three different people all bickering over which piece to move.

When he did get to Hanamiya's house, most of the lights were off. This most likely meant that his mom was at work so god only knew what state the teenager would be in. Imayoshi sighed, running a hand through his hair before adjusting his glasses and stepping up to the front door. He didn't even have to knock before the door burst open and Hanamiya dragged him inside.

In his mind one of two things were about to happen; one was he would find himself on the bed with Hanamiya pinning him down and a lustful look in his eyes or two, Hanamiya was about to start crying.

"Why would you fucking do that to me _over the fucking phone_?" The second year seethed, a look of fury in his eyes.

This was something Imayoshi hadn't quite predicted.

"I thought you preferred it when I cut out the bullshit." He sighed, slipping his shoes off out of habit rather than courtesy.

"Yes but over the phone? I thought I deserved better than that!"

There really were no words to describe the mixture of hurt and fury in Hanamiya's expression, that pang in Imayoshi's chest was back too. The third year was a little bit lost if he was being honest.

"You probably do."

"What?"

"Deserve better."

"Oh cut that shit out Shouichi. That act doesn't suit you." Hanamiya snapped, stepping a little closer. He looked like he had taken a shower since the phone call; his hair was swept up in a messy ponytail, his shirt slipping off one shoulder, baggy pyjama pants hanging loose on his hips. In any other situation, Imayoshi would've made a remark about how much he looked like a housewife.

"Look, I didn't mean to get you riled up. I just wanted you to think about it--"

"Well congratu-fucking-lations." Hanamiya cut him off. "You got me riled up."

"Makoto--"

"No. You know what Shouichi? I can't deal with this shit, decide right now if you want there to me something more between us so I can save myself the fucking hassle and..." He trailed off, gritting his teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest and averted his gaze.

Here came the tears.

And the pang in Imayoshi's chest. He came to the conclusion that it was guilt and maybe a little bit of frustration.

"And heartache?" Imayoshi suggested. He got a glassy glare from Hanamiya but nothing more. "Is that it?"

"Is what it? Are you going to make fun of me for actually having feelings? For not wanting to be fucked about with?"

Following Hanamiya's train of thought during these disputes was an even more elaborate game than the rest of the relationship. Imayoshi slowly approached the other, not daring to try and touch the sensitive boy who was like a wounded lion in that moment.

"...okay." He breathed, he had to somehow wrestle control of this situation away from the ticking time bomb that was Hanamiya. "Makoto, clearly we need to clear the air."

"No fucking shit."

Imayoshi resisted the temptation to sigh. "Shall we sit down or--"

"My room." The crack in Hanamiya's voice betrayed his glare. "My mom might come home early."

Imayoshi nodded and let the younger male lead him into the chaos that was his room. Usually Hanamiya rarely cleaned but it was obvious he had cleaned up in order to try and busy himself until Imayoshi had arrived. They sat on the bed, cross-legged and facing each other. It was an unfamiliar situation for them but it was quickly overlooked as Imayoshi held out his hands.

"May I?"

Hanamiya stared at the callused hands, he was no stranger to the ridges and creases that were often stroking his body in the heat of the moment but this was so vanilla in comparison. Slowly, he held out his own hands for the captain to take. He had to admit, having his hands held in such an innocent way made him feel slightly better.

"So." Imayoshi murmured, trying to rapidly come up with something to say that wouldn't throw Hanamiya into another emotional breakdown. He ran his thumbs over Hanamiya's knuckles, the younger male's skin was surprisingly smooth which he hadn't noticed before now.

"So." Hanamiya repeated, his gaze was fixed on Imayoshi's unreadable expression.

"Talk to me."

"About what? The fucking weather?"

Imayoshi's patience was dwindling already. "No. About your feelings."

Hanamiya snorted. "Really? You can't fucking--"

"I'm not a mind-reader Makoto." He admitted, despite it being quite obvious that he possess' no supernatural powers. "I need you to talk to me."

There was a heavy sigh. "Alright. So I think you're an asshole."

For once Imayoshi couldn't tell if Hanamiya was joking. "I am."

"Lighten up Shou."

"Once we get to the bottom of this, I will."

Hanamiya squeezed his hands slightly. "Sometimes I just want...us to be more like those stupid couples I see in school."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Don't play dumb, asshole."

Imayoshi glanced up and saw the faintest of smirks on Hanamiya's face. "Okay, explain further."

"This is the first time we've held hands outside of sex."

"It is..."

"...it's nice--in a totally gross lovey-dovey way."

Imayoshi couldn't help but chuckle. "You're not really sure what you want are you?"

"Hey shut up! You told me to tell you about my gross feelings so here you go!" Hanamiya pouted slightly. This was the Hanamiya that Imayoshi loved, the playful and sarcastic one who didn't like being exposed for a lovesick teenager.

"Do continue though. I like your gross feelings." He smiled.

"You're gross." Hanamiya made a disgusted face but squeezed Imayoshi's hands again. "...have you ever thought about us being more--" He made another disgusted face "--like...romantic?"

Imayoshi hummed, rubbing small circles into the backs of Hanamiya's hands. "Sometimes. Sometimes I've thought about just holding you in my arms, no sex involved, and letting you fall asleep."

"That sounds kinda creepy but okay."

"It's true though, what about you hm?"

Hanamiya's face tinted pink and Imayoshi knew instantly that he had hit a nerve. "I... _me_? No, ew--"

"Makoto~" He chimed. "Come on. Spill it."

"Fuck you...fine. I've thought...god it's gonna sound so stupid." He grumbled. "About us--stop laughing at me Shou!"

Imayoshi let go of one of Hanamiya's hands to cover his smirking face, seeing his lover's face slowly reddening was just too out of character and amusing for him.

"Sorry, do continue."

Hanamiya gave him a half-hearted glare. "F-Fine. I've thought about us baking a cake together."

There were a few moments of silence before the captain cleared his throat. "Really?"

"Stop judging me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

Imayoshi shook his head. "Okay, so we both want more...affection in this relationship yeah?"

"If you would call it that. I just want cake."

"You were the one who bought up the hand-holding."

"I hate you."

"And I love you too."

"Ew. Please don't."

Imayoshi smiled. "I'll get you to say it one day."

"No."

The silence that fell didn't bother them, Imayoshi tugged on Hanamiya's hands to get him to shuffle closer, coaxing the smaller boy into his lap without much difficulty. He wrapped his arms around Hanamiya and rested his forehead against the other's with a small sigh.

"So. Do you want to try?" He whispered.

"...try...being more lovey-dovey?" Hanamiya murmured, his scepticism clear in his voice as he toyed with the edges of Imayoshi's jacket.

"Yeah."

"Would it convince you to..." He didn't finish, he simply leaned forward and buried his face in Imayoshi's shoulder. "...I don't want to lose you..."

Imayoshi gently rubbed Hanamiya's back, feeling the slight trembling in the other's body. "It would." He replied.

Within a few seconds Hanamiya bolted upright. "So cake yeah?" He smirked, eyes a little red but Imayoshi chose not to mention it.

"...you want to make cake _now_?"

"Fuck yeah!"

The smile on Hanamiya's face was enough to twist Imayoshi's arm. "Fine, I suppose we'll need to go shopping first."

"Oh yeah we will, and you're paying as you fucking traumatised me earlier."

Imayoshi wasn't going to argue with that logic. He nodded and watched as Hanamiya tugged away from him and found some more 'normal' clothes to go outside in. Even if he hadn't confessed to thinking about it much, having a more domestic life with the other was a rather attractive thought. 

Just before they left the house Hanamiya tugged on Imayoshi's sleeve. "Um. God this is gonna sound so stupid..." He uttered, the blush on his face amusing Imayoshi to no end. "But uh, can we like hold hands...I-I just like holding your hand..."

"Of course." Imayoshi replied, he had to consciously stop himself teasing Hanamiya about the sudden affection as the other clumsily linked their fingers together. There was something about getting past the outer shell of Hanamiya and finding out he could be just as dorky and awkward as Sakurai that made Imayoshi's heart ache a little.

 

\---

 

"Have you seriously never baked before?" Hanamiya made it sound as if he made cakes every week, which he certainly did not.

"The last time I did, my sister smashed all the eggs on the floor when she tripped over the neighbour’s cat."

"...okay that's pretty fucking hilarious." Hanamiya remarked. There was flour all over Hanamiya's small kitchen, Imayoshi regretted not tying up his hair like the younger male had done but was now too into the process to care about having to flick his fringe out of his eyes.

"She didn't think so, she cried for about half an hour whilst my dad kind of panicked about the eggs on the floor."

Hanamiya sniggered. "Your family is too much man..." He watched as Imayoshi mixed the dry ingredients together in the bowl, for someone who claimed he was useless in the kitchen, the third year wasn't doing too badly.

"So now what hm?" Imayoshi sighed, dusting his hands off as he glanced at Hanamiya. "Mr 'I totally know how to make a cake'."

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Oh it's like that huh?"

"I don't see a recipe lying around so I'm assuming you're doing this from memory."

"I thought you were taking charge!"

They regarded each other with bewildered expressions before bursting into laughter. Imayoshi didn't remember the last time they laughed at something other than someone else's misfortune. When he felt Hanamiya burying his laughing face into his shoulder, he instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist.

Yes. He wanted his life to be like this. He wanted to hear Hanamiya's sincere laughter over something as mundane as a cake. The laughter faded slowly, Hanamiya suddenly aware of what he had done and pushing Imayoshi away.

"Anyway dipshit."

"Dipshit?"

"Shut up. Add the eggs."

The mood swings, of course. Imayoshi hummed as he cracked two eggs into the bowl. "Are you sure you know what we're doing?~"

"Don't be a condescending asshole." Hanamiya quipped, moving away to fetch something from the fridge. "Or else I'll make you pay."

"Makoto~ We're meant to be keeping this vanilla."

"Yeah well vanilla is boring as fuck."

"But it's a key ingredient in cake-baking."

"What?"

Imayoshi held up the small bottle. "Vanilla. Key ingredient in cake baking." He smirked. "Also in the analogy of relationships; vanilla is just as vital as dark chocolate in making it taste good."

Hanamiya gave Imayoshi a puzzled look before completely losing it, hugging his stomach as he howled in laughter. Imayoshi chuckled before continuing with the basic recipe he could recall from memory.

"D-Did you just compare our relationship to a cake??" He spluttered, leaning on the counter as he tried to recover. "And you're saying the sex is dark chocolate?"

"It was a bad one yes, but I think I hit the nail on the head."

"God Shouichi...you're so gross."

"You're gross."

"Your face is gross."

Imayoshi abandoned the bowl to stride over and start tickling Hanamiya, as much as the younger captain hated to admit it, he was rather ticklish. He ended up howling and screaming so much that Imayoshi had to silence him somehow. It was pure improvisation on Imayoshi's part when their lips met clumsily. A small squeak left Hanamiya as Imayoshi kissed him, far from the messy making out they were used to. It was a rather chaste kiss actually but he found himself taking Imayoshi's hands and squeezing them regardless. The third year slowly pulled away, kissing Hanamiya's cheek before pulling away fully.

"...so the eggs are in." He remarked as Hanamiya's face tinted pink again.

"F-Fuck you! You can't just kiss me and then go back to--"

"I just did."

Hanamiya huffed, cheeks puffing out slightly before he strode over to the cupboard and clattered around until he found what he was looking for. He set two cake tins down and mumbled for Imayoshi to finish mixing the other ingredients together and then pour it into the tins. Imayoshi smiled as he nodded, taking note of how Hanamiya just watched him intently with a flushed face. Once the cake tins were in the oven, Hanamiya quickly lost interest in making the frosting until he snuck a taste of the chocolate icing. Imayoshi rolled his eyes and paid no mind until Hanamiya stuck his finger in the bowl again and smeared frosting over his cheek.

"Oi!" The third year protested slightly, deciding to get his own back by marking Hanamiya's nose. It would've dissolved into a full on frosting fight if they didn't _need_ it for the cake. Imayoshi batted Hanamiya's hand away to try and preserve at least some of the frosting for the cake.

"I want more!"

"Well you're gonna have to wait." Imayoshi teased.

Hanamiya grinned, pressing himself against Imayoshi's side and cupping the third year's face. He leaned closer and licked at the frosting he had smeared onto his cheek earlier. They hadn't really tried playing with food in the bedroom so Imayoshi was caught a little off guard at first, stiffening before clearing his throat loudly.

"Really? Were you that desperate?"

"You make it taste better." Hanamiya murmured.

"Oh really?" He sighed, pushing the bowl out of Hanamiya's reach before swiping his finger across the top of the other's nose and licking at the frosting. "I taste no difference."

"Fuck you Shou!"

Imayoshi laughed, he enjoyed teasing Hanamiya too much sometimes. He tugged the smaller boy into his arms, locking his arms around Hanamiya so he couldn't pull away.

"I mean, you're already sweet enough."

"You're so fucking...I don't even know." Hanamiya mumbled. "and I'm _not_ sweet at all!"

"Not conventionally, but you have your moments."

"Let go of me creep."

Imayoshi chuckled, pressing another kiss to Hanamiya's cheek before releasing him. They busied themselves with cleaning up the kitchen until the oven timer beeped loudly. It was left to Hanamiya to actually get the cake out of the tins as Imayoshi stated he did most of the other work. The second year grumbled slightly but smiled as he managed to extract both the top and bottom halves of the cake with no hassle. Most of the leftover frosting did end up on the halves - only a few last minute taste-tests occurring - before Imayoshi delicately set the top in place and watched Hanamiya finish frosting it.

"Not too bad." The third year mused as they looked at their chocolate creation. The frosting was a bit on the thin side in places, but other than that the cake was pretty impressive for two high schoolers who had next to no prior experience.

"Yeah..." Hanamiya seemed captivated by the cake, it was as if he couldn't believe that they actually succeeded,

"You happy?" Imayoshi purred in his ear, suddenly behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Y-Yeah. I'm glad we did this."

Imayoshi could feel the thudding of Hanamiya's heart as he pressed himself closer. He slowly coaxed the other to turn around, hands lingering at his waist before taking his hands - coated in flour and frosting alike - and linking their fingers together.

"I'm glad we did too babe."

Hanamiya's eyes widened slightly, Imayoshi couldn't help but liken their colour to a forest left untouched to grow wild, much like Hanamiya's personality; wild and carefree on the surface but hiding many secrets within. And here he was, slowly daring to edge further into the unknown. For someone who didn't like spontaneous people, Imayoshi couldn't shake the curiosity mounting inside him, he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to figure out what made Hanamiya happy.

"Babe..." Hanamiya repeated the word under his breath. It seemed that this had been the final act in stripping his façade away as he swallowed and pressed his lips gently against Imayoshi's.

The tender action didn't surprise Imayoshi that much, he smiled slightly as he let Hanamiya take the lead. The second year really wasn't used to being slow and tender as the smallest of growls left his throat, causing Imayoshi to pull back.

"I know...vanilla..." Hanamiya mumbled, hiding his embarrassment by burying his face in Imayoshi's shoulder. "It's a habit okay."

"It's okay." Imayoshi hummed, trying not to laugh. "We're learning."

"...yeah."

They stayed like that for a while, Imayoshi mindlessly stroked Hanamiya's back as they stood in the middle of the kitchen, until the front door opened and Hanamiya's mom called out. The second year seemed at a loss as his mom walked into the kitchen to find them in such a tender embrace.

"Baking?" She mused. "You two?"

"I..." Hanamiya couldn't find any words to explain, he looked to Imayoshi who very nearly burst out laughing at the situation.

"Makoto wanted to bake a cake. So we did. I do hope it isn't an inconvenience." He summarised, leaving out the whole argument and the part where Hanamiya had been crying.

"Of course it's not!" The other's mom replied with a beaming smile, she was a much kinder force to reckon with, it was now obvious to Imayoshi where Hanamiya's more private nature came from. "Do you know how long I've waited to see my son actually doing something coupley with someone?"

"Mom..." Hanamiya mumbled, beginning to gather himself enough to start raising bloody hell again.

"I know dear, 'stop embarrassing me' but it's true! It just makes me happy to see you both acting like a normal couple." She continued. Imayoshi nodded politely before gently coaxing Hanamiya to go on ahead of him upstairs. The younger boy had shot him a puzzled look but complied, all too happy to get away from his mother talking like some fangirl.

"He's learning." Imayoshi mused quietly to the older woman. "It'll be difficult but if it was easy then everyone would take advantage of him."

"That's probably the best way to describe loving him..." She sighed, eyeing the cake. "He was such a sweet toddler, he just kind of grew up too fast I think."

"That I can believe."

"I think you'll be good for him Shouichi. Now hurry up and get up there or he'll start yelling."

Imayoshi didn't need to be told twice. He nodded and proceeded to make his way into Hanamiya's room, closing the door softly behind him. He didn't quiet expect Hanamiya to be laying down in bed hugging a pillow.

"Something wrong?"

"No...quite the opposite." He grumbled, whether he intended to sound disgruntled was unclear. "G-Get your butt over here and cuddle me."

"As you wish." Imayoshi smiled, slowly lying face to face with the younger captain. The pillow was quickly discarded and Hanamiya's arm wrapped possessively around Imayoshi's waist as he pulled himself closer.

"Iloveyou." He blurted out too quick for Imayoshi to understand.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"No I didn't." Imayoshi smirked slightly. "Makoto~" He gently hooked a finger under Hanamiya's chin  and tilted his face up slightly. "Slow down."

"...I-I said I love you dipshit." The second year's cheeks were on fire as he was forced to look at his lover.

"I love you too." Imayoshi whispered, letting the other rebury his face into his shirt.

Even if they had the art of sex mastered between them, it was pretty clear that they still had much more to learn regarding showing each other genuine affection. To any outsider they'd seem clumsy and maybe borderline abusive towards one another but they were never really the types to care about what others thought. All that mattered to them was working out how to live with each other and ultimately how to love one another.

Although as far as they were concerned, they were already doing quite well.


End file.
